1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generators and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a water turbine generator system for use in rivers and streams.
2. History of the Prior Art
Hydro-electric and mechanical power generation is an old art and ranges from the simple water wheel of a grist mill to the giant hydro-electric dams.
The use of dams for the production of electrical energy is rather efficient since one of the primary purposes of the dam is that of flood control and the electrical energy generated by turbines located in the dam is more or less a by-product. However, it is difficult to rely on these rams for regular power generation since as stated, the dam is primarily used for flood control and if the need for releasing of water happens to coincide with the need for electrical power, then power is generated and the benefit is gained.
However, often when it is necessary to release water, there is no need for electrical energy and since there is no adequate way to generate the electrical energy and store it for further use, the benefit is lost.
Another important drawback in the building of a dam is that of creating a lake which causes a vast amount of land to be rendered useless except for recreation purposes.
The building of a dam on various scenic rivers has met with much opposition from the standpoint of ecology. However, many of these scenic rivers have a rather constant flow rate of water and as such are potentially very suitable for power generation.
Various water turbines have been devised for operating in streams such as that taught in the patents to Kunkel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,381,712, issued in 1921 for a "Water Motor" and the patent to Martin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,323, issued in 1975 for "Water Turbines And/Or Pumping Apparatus Incorporating Said Turbines". However, neither Kunkel or Martin et al teach the formation of a permanent structure which does not greatly distract from the aesthetics of a scenic river or stream and hence cannot be relied on as a constant reliable source of electrical energy produced by such streams and rivers.